


qmi | are you flirting with me?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [15]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Are you flirting with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	qmi | are you flirting with me?

zhoumi419: kuixian!!! do u want to get dinner with me? ^^ :)  
gaemgyu: yes  
gaemgyu: when / where  
gaemgyu: are you paying  
zhoumi419: (heart) (heart) when will u be hungry?? ^_^  
gaemgyu: now  
gaemgyu: i’m always hungry  
zhoumi419: it’s only 4!!!! ^_^?  
gaemgyu: food? :D

Zhou Mi collects Kyuhyun twenty minutes later. Kyuhyun wraps his scarf around his face so it covers his identity and his acne scars. They head for the new Chinese restaurant that Zhou Mi’s already been to. 

"Do you know every single Chinese person in Korea?" Kyuhyun asks after Zhou Mi greets half the people in the restaurant.

"Just the ones who feed me!" Zhou Mi replies happily. It’s like his speech is accented with the stupid emoticons he uses all the time. "What do you want to order?"

They both examine the menus for a few minutes. Kyuhyun puts his down and says decidedly, “Everything.”

"Everything?" Zhou Mi squawks, a little louder than intended.

"Yes. I would like to eat everything," Kyuhyun replies.

They end up getting four different dishes: one for Zhou Mi, three for Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi will test taste all of Kyuhyun’s plates, because he ordered and that’s his reward. 

Kyuhyun inhales half the plate of 铁板牛肉 before Zhou Mi even picks up his chopsticks. “This is the bestttttt,” he moans through a mouthful of sizzling beef. After a few bites of steaming jiaozi, Kyuhyun is in heaven. “I think I’m in love with you,” he informs Zhou Mi.

"Are you flirting with me?" Zhou Mi asks. "Or the beef?"

"I’m flirting with whoever will give me access to this every single day of my life," Kyuhyun replies. He takes another bite and falls even further in love.

Zhou Mi just laughs and snags a bite of beef before Kyuhyun eats it all.

**Author's Note:**

> 铁板牛肉: tieban niurou, stone plate beef


End file.
